The Diary Of Third Lunch
by The-baby-Sparrow
Summary: This is what happens when me and a few of my friends aka: DemonDragon666, Hobblesqorb, Sqiziggle,and Finklefishare bored at lunch, and want something to do to laugh. For laugh, read it! XD you'll seriously piss yourself, though I don't reccomend it!
1. The Diary Of Third Lunch

You are all probably wondering what the hell this actually is. Is it a portal to another dimension? A life-saver? A small shred of hope among the shrouds of darkness. If you thought any of these, or if you are emo, that is not what this is. This is another one of my boredom's babies. I shall name these babies The Lost Lunch Treasures. Though they may not be made of gold, or any other shiny, metallic base, they are mine. I love these babies, and now I shall tell you who created my little children before you. The first I would like to introduce my good friend, DemonDragon666. Everyone in the Supernatural Fanfiction world knows who she is. I think. Then there is Hobblesqorb, better known as Sammy from my gay supernatural fanfic. Next there is Sqiziggle, this is what we shall refer to Cristina as. There is also a shy speaker in my fanfic thingie and her name is Finklefish (her real name is Rachel, but call her Finklefish). And last but not least is me. ThebabySparrow. I would have my ex. Co-author, Steven be in this too, but he was converted over to the Lackies of Fourth Lunch. So now this is The Diary of the Third Lunch Perverts (we're not perverts)

**

* * *

OFF TO DAY ONE!!!**

**hobblesqorb: yay!**

**DemonDragon666: (sigh) whatever**


	2. Day One : A bed, And Love?

**Day One : A bed, And Love?**

_Secret Message For DemonDragon666:_

**Hobblesqorb:** Stephanie, I can see you!… hahahahahahahaha

**ThebabySparrow:** 3 Have fun in your manual vibrating bed…**(philosophically speaking)**…with the Commodore

**Hobblesqorb:** Hopefully Snape won't get too jealous and Avada Kedavra your ass.

**ThebabySparrow:** NO!!!! BITCH!!!! SNAPE IS MY FANDOM!!! **(gets angry)**

**DemonDragon666:** First of all it's not a manual vibrating bed, second of all, I only wish I was good enough for both Snape and the Commodore.

**ThebabySparrow: **OMFG!! OO

**ThebabySparrow: **Yes. Yes you do…

**ThebabySparrow: **He soooooooooooooooo wants this!

**Hobblesqorb:** Who?

**ThebabySparrow:** Steven, DUH!

**DemonDragon666:** Let's get him one for his birthday!

**ThebabySparrow:** Sweet.

**Hobblesqorb:** NO! You're all wrong! It's Voldermort who's the sexy one!

**ThebabySparrow:** Right! His head is so soft.

**DemonDragon666:** Those long nails of his could do some good. If you get my meaning!!! **( tee hee )**

**ThebabySparrow:** And his whole bad boy act makes me wanna be bad

(random hearts everywhere with the Commodore, Snape, and Voldermort's name inside them)


	3. Day Two : SnapeAThied

**Day Two : Snape-A-Thied**

**ThebabySparrow:** I seriously felt like a porn star!! **(ew)**

**DemonDragon666:** You looked like one too, Chels! LOL

**ThebabySparrow:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha SHUT UP!

**DemonDragon666:** Make me! BEEOTCH!

**ThebabySparrow:** Snape-A-thied. 3

**DemonDragon666:** You are so random!

**ThebabySparrow:** I aim to please: D

**DemonDragon666:** You know who else is just as sexy as Snape, though I haven't met them? YOUR MOM!

**ThebabySparrow:** OMG OO

……..(silence passes)…………

**ThebabySparrow:** Know who is sexy to you?… Mr.Ray…Philosophically speaking….And the Commodore.

**DemonDragon666:** You perverted person! By the way, you were the one that said his legs were positioned to show too much! That means you were looking!

…………….(Insane Laughter from ThebabySparrow and DemonDragon666)

**ThebabySparrow:** SNAPE IS SEXY!!! 3

**DeomnDragon666:** You must watch Supernatural tonight to see Dean EXORCISE, not EXERSISE, EXORCISE his brother (because he's possessed)

**ThebabySparrow:** Suuuuure

**DemonDragon666:** What? It's true! Don't believe me? Watch it!

**ThebabySparrow:** Ya know what?

**Hobblesqorb (or someone, I can't recognise the writing):** What?

**ThebabySparrow:** Poopy Fart (inside joke XD)

* * *

well, now I must explain. you see, before we worte this, me and DemonDragon666 were in art class. We were drawing some gestures and then Mr.Ray (our art teacher) told me to come up to the class with a boy, and model. he made me put my foot on the seat of a chair and pose with my back slightly arched and I felt REAAALY uncomfortable in that pose. so yeah. I got off of the pose, and we came down to eat lunch. This is what happened, and me and DemonDragon666 had a quarrell. Not a Quirrell. A quarrell. Anyways. This is the first one we wrote today, we wrote two others and ya... see the next one 


	4. Day Two pt Two : MatchAPal

**Day 2 pt 2 : Match - A - Pal**

**DemonDragon666:** Rate these guys according to who's hotter:

------------------Dean Winchester

------------------Severus Snape

------------------Commodore Norrington

------------------Voldermort

------------------Alvin the Chipmunk

**Finklefish:** (chooses Dean Winchester)

**Hobblesqorb:** (chooses Voldermort)

**DemonDragon666:** (chooses Alvin. He needs love too)

**ThebabySparrow:** I choose BOTH Snape and the Commodore! Like OMG threesome! 3

**DemonDragon666:** In your dreams, Chels! Also in your dreams you do dirty things with leather chaps and stilettos, right?

**Hobblesqorb:** Or do you like handcuffs?

**DemonDragon666:** Definitely my type.

**ThebabySparrow:** And mine!

**DemonDragon666:** Sam, if this is what Chels dreams about, what do you dream about?

**Hobblesqorb:** Chocolate syrup and whipped cream

**DemonDragon666:** Dirty?

**Hobblesqorb:** Yup

**DemonDragon666:** I don't want to know, or do I?

**Hobblesqorb:** Maybe not…

**DemonDragon666:** Please!

**ThebabySparrow:** NO YOU MUST!! (I have no idea what they were talking about)

**DemonDragon666:** So? We need info!

**Squiziggle:** Sam likes it kinky **(wink wink)**

**ThebabySparrow:** She does

**DemonDragon666:** Dean is my baby! In many ways..

**ThebabySparrow:** And Snape is my Love Slave!

(silence passes)

**ThebabySparrow:** He's Toxic

**Hobblesqorb:** Who?

* * *

well, thats all for today I believe, and If you were wondering who's toxic. no one is. I was just trying to sing Toxic, by Brittany Spear. I know. I'm pathetic. Anyways... we'll see what Day 3 has in store for us ;) 


	5. Day Three : The Revenge Of Avenue Q

**Day Three : The Revenge Of Avenue Q**

**Squiziggle:** I like cars, green cars. Cause they go BANG when you blow 'em up

**The-baby-Sparrow: **Guess what?

**DemonDragon666:** What?

**The-baby-Sparrow:** I'm not wearing underwear today!

**DemonDragon666:** Avenue Q…nice!

**Hobblesqorb:** Are you sure she's referring to Avenue Q?

**The-baby-Sparrow:** Maybe not…

**DemonDragon666:** Let's hope that she is, 'cause if she isn't, I don't wanna know!

**Squziggle:** I swear if she shows us, I'll claw my eyes out. INTERNET IS FOR PORN!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** And we've got a fast connection

* * *

I know this is shorter than what we usually write, but we never finished this one. So you can call this one The UNFINISHED Revenge Of Avenue Q. This was the first, AND ONLY day where Snape or the Commodore were not mentioned (much to yours and my dismay) But neverfear! There will be more Days where we write about Snape And Voldermort, and Dean Winchester, and the Commodore. Cuz we all just love them:):):)

anyways review! PLEASE! I reaaally want to know what you think of my 'group of friends' or as I like to call them ' My Third Lunch Homies'.


	6. Day Four : The LoveOctagon?

_Ok, well for this Squiziggle went to the SuperStore for lunch, and Hobblesqorb just left int the middle of it. But we also have a new member joining our team!! (yay) her name is WumbleChuck: aka Lora-Lynn. So yeah... the title of this day really fits the content, I must say..well enjoy! (everyone but Steven will)_**

* * *

**

**Day Four : The Love...Octagon??**

**DemonDragon666:** Do you guys remember last time the fire alarm went off (the first time in the school year) and Rachel made that Apple Pie (yumm) and we left it there. Then Tristan came running out with it (like 5 minutes fater we came outside) saying " I saved the PIE!"? That was awesome! Also reminds me of the saying "I hope your apple pi is friggen worth it!" which reminds me of Dean, which reminds me of last episode with the slow dancing aliens. That was AWESOME!

**Hobllesqorb:** hahahaha! Priceless!…Slow dancing Aliens…

**The-baby-Sparrow:** XD OMG!! I DO!

**FinkleFish:** **NO!!**

**DemonDragon666:** Bite me BEOTCH!

**DemonDragon666: **Eating this popcorn makes me feel like such a pig…WHY!? Because I'm stuffing my face in it!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** Same : )

**The-baby-Sparrow:** Steven loves me in a NON PLATONIC way.

**DemonDragon666:** I told you!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** hahaha! You did?

**DemonDragon666:** Remember when you accused me of liking Mr. Ray? I said (because of your misguiding sentences) that you liked Steven.

**The-baby-Sparrow:** RIIIIGHT!! I KNOW NOW!

**DemonDragon666:** We also compared our accusations to one another. By the way, I'd take Steven over Mr. Ray, any day!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** HAHA! Who's to say I wouldn't?

**DemonDragon666:** I told you , you liked him!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** Who? Ray?

**DemonDargon666:** Wait what? I thought you liked Steven over Ray?

**The-baby-Sparrow:** I want both of them! heart What can I say?

**DemonDargon666:** oooooo.. Cat Fight

**DemonDargon666:** I'll be realistic now, and say that I don't want either

**The-baby-Sparrow:** You say that now, But even **IF** you wanted them, you can't HAVE THEM! THEY'RE BOTH MINE!

**DemonDargon666:** So let me get this straight… You have Mr. Ray, Steven , the Commodore, Snape, Voldermort, Kakashi, Riku, Johnny Depp and Alvin the Chipmunk, or whoever the last one was?! WHAT A PLAYER!!! Who's next?

**The-baby-Sparrow:** oh , I don't know actually. But it's flattering that you keep track for me Steph. I almost forgot all their names lol

**DemonDragon666:** You remind me of Dean, how he has a different girl each night and can't for the life of him remember who the hell any of them are!

**The-baby-Saprrow:** lol I dated Sam? (Confusion)

**DemonDragon666:** WTF!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** you said in your own words that I reminded you of Dean…

**DemonDragon666:** Don't you DARE bring up that again! I had nightmares for a month!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** XD Steven and I have accomplished our goals : )

**DemonDragon666:** Speaking of you and Steven…

**The-baby-Sparrow:** sings You'll get over it…

**DemonDragon666:** So now you think I'm jealous of you two!?

**The-baby-Sparrow:** No. I KNOW you're jealous of the two of us.

**DemonDragon666:** Yes, 'cause you know I've always wanted to have a threesome with you two.

**The-baby-Sparrow:** mmmmmmmmmmmmm…..Finger-Licking Good! ; )

(slience passes)

**DemonDragon666:** THAT WAS THE BEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID!!

**The-baby-Sparrow:** Thanks! I take Jiraya's name with honour

**DemonDragon666:** HE would be proud. Hey, do you think I've moved up a name/level, whatever?

**The-baby-Sparrow:** idk…We'll have to check with Rachel. D…..

**DemonDragon666:** get back to me with that ASAP.

**The-baby-Sparrow:** Of course!

* * *

_First, I'd like to say I'm sorry to Steven. It was only in good fun that I wrote we were together ( but if you do WANT to be...)XD anyways...I didn't mean to take advantage of your mistake like that, but it was soooo funny! and I like to laugh, you know that. Well, Seeing as I'm not a marture enough person...I shall say..._

_IT WAS ALL STEHPANIE'S IDEA!!_

_well, see ya later fans (if there is any) review, and I will see Stephanie, Steven and whoever else in art_

_ps.. steven...please dont be mad_


	7. Day Four : What The

well heres what happened, Alot of people went out for lunch, and Me and DemonDragon666 were eating with a few other people, so we decided to start this again (after Kevin getting on our nerves for the millionth time) so we came back to our root. to our personal diary. and this is what happened. Cecilia said something in art that Mr. Ray really liked hearing (it was a question about how to use watercolours) and Mr. Ray said a pretty crude comment, well this is what we thought about that. enjoy ;P

* * *

**Day Five : Yaoi, the Professor, and a Night You Will Never Forget**

The-baby-Sparrow**: OMG OMFG!!!!!!! **

DemonDragon666: What now?

The-baby-Sparrow: You know what, now!

DemonDragon666: I don't believe I do.

The-baby-Sparrow: YES YOU DO! ART!

DemonDragon666: What about it?

The-baby-Sparrow: Mr FING RAY IS A PEDO! (meaning pedophile)

DemonDragon666: You're hurting my brain with confusingness

The-baby-Sparrow: Well, Mr. Ray proclaimed to the class that he wanted to kiss Cecilia!!! Like wtf?

DemonDragon666: Poor her. Glad I'm not her though!

The-baby-Sparrow: YA same, but it makes me wonder…

DemonDragon666: Wonder about what?

The-baby-Sparrow: About Mr. Ray

DemonDragon666: Oh god. I'm scared what you wonder about

The-baby-Sparrow: Well, he has a wife, right? Well, it makes me wonder if he has a younger gay lover! heart

DemonDragon666: Just like William Shakespeare!

The-baby-Sparrow: But if he does, who do you think it'd be? Thinks

DemonDragon666: STEVEN!

The-baby-Sparrow: YES!! ZOMG I LOVE YOU! Heart

DemonDragon666: On a new topic…

The-baby-Sparrow: Why a new topic?

DemonDragon666: 'Cause I can't think of anything else to say, but I can't think of a new topic either.

The-baby-Sparrow: Exactly! Let's just do… Stuff.

DemonDragon666: **WHAAAT?!!?! **(is thoroughly discusted)

The-baby-Sparrow: Whoopsie!! My bad!

DemonDragon666: Please come up with another topic other than…"stuff". How about cheesecake?

The-baby-Sparrow: OMG! I love Cheesecake! Not the person, of course ;)

DemonDragon666: I'm sure ;)

The-baby-Sparrow: I don't! Seriously! I mean Sirius Lee XD

DemonDragon666: Thinking about Harry Potter again? Ok. So about Snape?

The-baby-Sparrow: **HOTNESS! **He's Adamu's competition ;)

DemonDragon666: Adam?

The-baby-Sparrow: last name cannot be displayed or however you spell it

DemonDragon666: you like him now!?

The-baby-Sparrow: No, but whatshisface said that Snape was Adamu's competition

DemonDragon666: I don't get it. Am I stupid? Oh NO! I'm losing brain cells as we speak! I'm losing all thought and memory (Sorry total soliloquy)

The-baby-Sparrow: It's ok, I'm stupid too, we can communicate better!

DemonDragon666: Alright! Let's start our "Funky town" conversation ( In stupid speech)

The-baby-Sparrow: FUNKAETOWWWNE!

DemonDragon666: Funkytown. Dean and Sam's secreted wordednessness…. Ma bade

The-baby-Sparrow: **XD!**

DemonDragon666: Sooo…what's upeted with uuo? translation: what's up with you

The-baby-Sparrow: **OMJC**

DemonDragon666: Say sompetin moor dan dat! translation: say something more than that!

The-baby-Sparrow: Word?

DemonDragon666: Ayasegawa rules! Right?

The-baby-Sparrow: **YES! **HE IS FING SEXY!! heart Meesa loves him .

DemonDragon666: I personally like Haku if we're going with anime guys. Haku from Spirited Away

The-baby-Sparrow: KOHAKU! heart He's… Cute

DemonDragon666: His voice is sexy!

The-baby-Sparrow: OMG it is! I want his voice in bed!

DemonDragon666: **WTF?!?!?? **I want to hear his voice, but not in bed, thanks.

The-baby-Sparrow: Why not? It'd be fuuuuuuuuuuuun!

DemonDragon666: He's a FREAKIN' CARTOON!

* * *

teehee well that was fun! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!! XD anyways, dorry for not updating in a while, but I kinda lost DemonDragon666's Therapy Session and I had nothing else to do, but update my other stories, thank god this happened. And thank goodness for Cheescake! 3 I love you my little silly (platonically) and If Steven is out there reading this, I have a message for you.

To: Steven

From: The-baby-Sparrow

Subject: (none)

cc::// Take a note, If you thought that THIS chapter was bad... then you better not read the next chapter. Then again. You should read it! You'll absolutely LOOOOVVEE it! I...think at least...well thats all for now, byebye


	8. Day Five : Revenge and Betrayal

THIS ONE! i love this one! ok well everyone wen tout for lunch again, and we decided to write this again. In art, I was complaining about circles, so Mr. Ray said that i reminded him of his dog, and I was very offended. So we laughed and planned our revenge...on...Mr.Ray, and on our good friend try and guess who? anyways...here we go!

* * *

**Day Six : Revenge on the Teacher, Betrayal on a Friend**

The-baby-Sparrow: HOLY FING SHIT!

DemonDragon666: What the hell is it now?

The-baby-Sparrow: Well, if you really want to know, Mr. Ray says "I'm remind him of his dog' And what do you think THAT implies??? O-O

DemonDragon666: That you're a bitch… But I already told you that!

The-baby-Sparrow: NO! It means that… I'm his BITCH! I think o-O;;;;

DemonDragon666: And that means…

The-baby-Sparrow: It means I'M HIS TOY

DemonDragon666: That sounds about right.

The-baby-Sparrow: BITCH I'll kill you DEAD….right after I get some fuel (aka food)

(runs and gets food from in the Servery )

DemonDragon666: I can't wait (rolls eyes)

The-baby-Sparrow: Back! And thanks .

DemonDragon666: so… what's my punishment?

The-baby-Sparrow: CREAM CHEESE heart

DemonDragon666: Oh. I thought you were going to take me to the dungeon where a drunken Filch would be waiting with a cactus and a crocket mallet

The-baby-Sparrow: YES! AND I'll go to the Potions Class ;) (if you get my meaning)

DemonDragon666: you and Snape, classic.

The-baby-Sparrow: It's a beautiful romance heart

DemonDragon666: There are a few other words I could use to describe your romance.

The-baby-Sparrow: Hmmmmmmm like what? I'd be fascinated to hear listens intently

DemonDragon666: Hmmm… Let me think.

The-baby-Sparrow: I don't think so! Our romance is so youthful and intense that it surpasses words ( go gai sensei! .)

DemonDragon666: Nevermind, I thought of some, Lustful, playful, wild, seductive…Need I go on?

The-baby-Sparrow: No, those are good enough and I'm flattered

DemonDragon666: **FLATTERED?!!?!?!**

The-baby-Sparrow: Of course, I mean, Lustful, It's everything in a nutshell

DemonDragon666: So you agree that it isn't love it's infatuation?

The-baby-Sparrow: No, I have many loves, it's just to different degrees.

DemonDragon666: What kind of degrees?

The-baby-Sparrow: Well, in order

----------------------------------------1. Uber Goober Super Love

----------------------------------2. Goober Super Love

----------------------------3. Super Love

----------------------4. Uber Love

--------------5. Goober looooooooooooove heart

DemonDragon666: Are you high?

The-baby-Sparrow: No, I'm on crack ;)

DemonDragon666: I should have suspected that a long time ago

The-baby-Sparrow: Really?

DemonDragon666: You seem surprised

The-baby-Sparrow: I am, I mean EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I DO!

DemonDragon666: I'm scared. What exactly do you do?

The-baby-Sparrow: D, C, smack, ice, horse, heroin, speed, MJ (not the Pedo) need I go on?

DemonDragon666: I'm new with all the street names. What do all of those mean? Are they some kind of food?

The-baby-Sparrow: Nope, all drugs,

DemonDragon666: Of course…

Steven: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVEEE HIM! heart (says in a sing-song voice)

DemonDragon666: We all know you do, Steven.

Steven: Really? I thought it was my secret.

The-baby-Sparrow: Nope we all knew.

DemonDragon666: So it's true!?!? You are GAY!

Steven: **WHAT?!?!??!!!???**

The-baby-Sparrow: You heard right… **VIVA LA STEVENA!**

DemonDragon666: Come one Stevena, what do you have to say in defence?

Steven: Nothing except "Shut up",

The-baby-Sparrow: No sorry. I love you in a non-platonically raises eyebrows

Steven: Shut up

The-baby-Sparrow: Make me, Chocolate Cheesecake (heart)

Steven: I hate that name.

The-baby-Sparrow: Too bad, silly.

DemonDragon666: I like Chocolate Cheesecake better. No, Blueberry Muffin. That sounds cute.

The-baby-Sparrow: And kinda kinky.

DemonDragon666: Just like Stevena

The-baby-Sparrow: YEAH!

Steven: **WHAT?!?!?!?! **In the self-righteous society, people are entitled to their own thoughts and opinions about homosapien-

The-baby-Sparrow: You mean homosexual XD

Steven: Shut up and let me finish! We should be able to express our personality in a way that we feel is acceptable in our society.

DemonDragon666: Um…yeah.

The-baby-Sparrow: ….what….the…hell?

Steven: You heard right

DemonDragon666: Ok I think I got lost when you opened your mouth. After that it was _Blah Blah Blah_

The-baby-Sparrow: Exactly, I was thinking about my dear Yumichika-kun (heart)

Steven: You love a cartoon character more than you love me?!

The-baby-Sparrow: Of course, I never did love you ;)

DemonDragon666: We just said we loved you like "a fat kid loves cheesecake at fat camp" to make you feel loved, but the truth is…we don't. I know it's cruel and harsh but it's true.

The-baby-Sparrow: Ya I love you like "a fat kid loves celery in Skinny Boot Camp"!

Steven: (whimpers)

DemonDragon666: Ahh… Poor Stevena. Want a hug? Forget it!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Steven: ……………Yeah I did.

The-baby-Sparrow: Here, silly I'll give you a high five….

Steven: is about to high five

The-baby-Sparrow: BETRAYAL FIVE! punches Steven in stomach

Steven: (cries)

The-baby-Sparrow: Emo jackass

DemonDragon666: Ahh… Group hug (for real)

The-baby-Sparrow: I don't wanna do this… (jokes)

Squiziggle: It's not my fault I'ma kiwi cheesecake GENIUS SPOOON )

DemonDragon666: uhhh…yeah

* * *

sorry Cheesecake, we had to add you aka: Steven. Me and DemonDragon666 were upset that you could never join in, so we did the next best thing smiles I hope it sounded like you...we tried our hardest, but nothing could ever replace you. Anyways when Squiziggle wrote that last part...she just showed up from the Superstore or whereever the hell she and the others went. anyways... VIVA LA CHOCOLATE CHEESECAKE!! AND BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!! AND SILLY!! I love all of them . anyways...i'll stop calling you those things if you tell me...i dont know about Steph tho...you'll have to ask her ;P

and sorry bout the I LIIKKE HIM thing...i just couldnt resist half heart hand thing, that looks like crap

oh well I gotta find some piccies for art ... Maybe he'll let me paint my dear Yumichika-kun! heart ...its worth a shot


	9. Day Seven : A Veiled Confession

welll... hmmm how did this one start?... oh yeah! I guess you _could_ say that I confessed to DemonDragon666 (aka Stephanie) something that I shouldn't have confessed to, and all during art, she was making fun about it. But it was (and still is, I'd say) a very BIG deal! He doesn't know...and nor shall any of you know who 'HE' is. And back to what I was talking about... Stephanie taunted, I freaked out, Laura got pissed, and Cristina was in a very awkward mood. She made fun of me too (as did laura) but I knew she was just teasing. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE (glares at DemonDragon666)

DemonDragon666: What? What did I do?

You ruined my happiness! thats what!

DemonDragon666: well...just tell them to read the fricken thing! I'm sure that'll make you happy...and I know what else will too. It's called you tell-

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAlALALALA I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!!!!! well..Enjoy this part of the Diary...thank god no one stole this part**

* * *

Day Seven : The-baby-Sparrow's Hidden Confession**

DemonDragon666: YOU LIKE HIM!!! (sing song way)

The-baby-Sparrow: I like him (sing song way) lol on Steven's face XP

DemonDragon666: You did what on Steven's face??!

The-baby-Sparrow: O-O WHAATT?! I did NOTHING! I swear!

DemonDragon666: Says you. I'm the eye-witness!

The-baby-Sparrow: O-O the eye-witness? YOU STALK ME?! YOU **MOTHER-F---ER!**

DemonDragon666: I don't stalk you. I hire someone to stalk you.

The-baby-Sparrow: who!!

DemonDragon666: . . . . . . your mom

The-baby-Sparrow:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

DemonDragon666: That's right, you should be worried.

The-baby-Sparrow: I'm not _worried_! I'M SCARED OUT OF MY MIND, MAAN!

Laura: IF YOU DO NOT SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH I WILL (picks up pop can) SHOVE THIS COOL **NEW **POP CAN UP YOUR NOSE

The-baby-Sparrow: DON'T DO IT! The pop can will die a horrific death!! Maan

DemonDragon666 + Laura: DO NOT!!

The-baby-Sparrow: Do not what? … **Maan!**

DemonDragon666 + Laura: ARRRGGGGHHH!!

The-baby-Sparrow: (runs away screaming)

DemonDragon666: Let's change subject now. Back to the first topic with you liking somebody…

The-baby-Sparrow: **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** SAY NOTHING!

DemonDragon666: Just the fact that people now know that you like someone though it is completely obvious that's good enough for me!

The-baby-Sparrow: But HE doesn't know! NOR do I want him to

DemonDragon666: But I want him to know, just for my personal amusement.

The-baby-Sparrow: YOUR AMUSEMENT?!!???!

DemonDragon666: Muhahahahahaha! (evil laugh)

The-baby-Sparrow:'( you're making me sad tear

DemonDragon666: If I were you, I'd have a different emotion.

The-baby-Sparrow: Eh?

DemonDragon666: ANGER, RAGE, HATE! 'Cuz that's how I feel towards you right now.

The-baby-Sparrow: . . . . (whimper)

Sqiziggle: Chelsea has a thing for Russian pigs ;) :)

DemonDragon666: Exactly. Now, I shall leave to my therapy session. TTFN! By the way, no hard feelings…. PIGGLESWORTH LOVER!!!

Sqiziggle: True that! Bad Cheldy!

* * *

...

yes now you all know my big deep secret.

HAPPY?

Cuz im not...what if he finds out? (gasp) COULD he find out? No he's much too gulable but what if he does! OH THATLL BE THE END OF MY SHORT EXISTANCE!! (faints)

back! anyways...ya...someone stole my other pages. I was ooo upset, and that's why a havent updated in a while. because someone stole my mauscripts...that, and DemonDragon666, over there, was making fun of me, and we ALL SHOULD KNOW that her personal amusement level comes before my feelings...(sigh) oh well...

talk to you all in a few ;P


	10. Day Eight : When Candy Isn't Bright

Ok, First we must take into account that this lunchtime...I was actually sad. Not 'sad, but there's a little bit of happiness shining through my eyes'. No. I was SAD. S A D . SAD! and this is what happens when Chelonca, Ruler of all things Happy. is saddened.

Take note peeps: NEVER INTENTIONALLY MAKE CHELSEA OR ANY OTHER OF HER ALIASES SAD FOR NO REASON!

got it? Now read on, my fellow subjects ;P

* * *

**Day Eight : What NOT TO DO When Happy Goes Sad, and a Introduction to the Death Note**

DemonDragon666: It's okay. It's not your fault. (pats back)

The-baby-Sparrow: Thanks for your concern. I'll be fine )

DemonDragon666: But you're not fine. You look terrible… well not like that, you look okay, but you look like you feel bad. Yeah.

The-baby-Sparrow: Don't worry.

DemonDragon666: I ALWAYS worry. Like right now, I'm worried about how I'll ever survive without getting Jensen Achles' autograph at the convention in England. I WANT TO GO TO ENGLAND!!!!! Waaah! (crying)

The-baby-Sparrow: Don't cry. You'll get over it. There's no point of crying over something _that_ trivial.

DemonDragon666: It is trivial;! I'm his biggest fan!!!

The-baby-Sparrow: Sure you are, just like the other billion or million fangirls worldwide.

DemonDragon666: Well, at least we're the only Piggleworth fangirls. Right?

The-baby-Sparrow: Let's hope to God so. I don't really feel like using my Death Note for this.

DemonDragon666: Can we? Please!!!

The-baby-Sparrow: why?

DemonDragon666: Because I have plans… **BIG **plans.

The-baby-Sparrow: Like what? Are you planning to kill them all?

DemonDragon666: I am not at liberty to say anymore than that (evil laughter)

The-baby-Sparrow: Then what?

DemonDragon666: Then we shall take over the world…one Death Note page at a time!

The-baby-Sparrow: Yeah, sure. That's a reason (sarcasm)

DemonDragon666: The reason for what?

The-baby-Sparrow: Nevermind…

DemonDragon666: Anyway. Back to taking over the world… I would like to call myself the Empress of the North Hemisphere… because there's more land up there, you can have the Southern Hemisphere. Kay?

The-baby-Sparrow: No thanks.

DemonDragon666: You want to spoil my plans? **THEN YOU SHALL DIE TOO!!**

The-baby-Sparrow: Alright. I deserve death, anyways.

DemonDragon666: **NO!** Don't think that way! If anyone deserves death…It's me. I'm not a nice person. Did you see my mental spaz just now when I wanted to kill the world? I'm evil!!! SAM!! I need help!!

The-baby-Sparrow: Sam can't help you. And I deserve to die for being a pushover, who's too easily influenced by raw emotion. I deserve to die because I'm an idiot.

DemonDragon666: Awww. Everybody cry for Chelsea!

The-baby-Sparrow: Don't.

DemonDragon666: Change of topic for a moment. I know what would make us feel better. Let's kill the girl that sits next to Pigglesworth!

The-baby-Sparrow: Why her?

DemonDragon666: Because she's always with him!! She's in the way of our happiness!

The-baby-Sparrow: I think everything's in my way of happiness right now. He's such a F---ing bastard!

DemonDragon666: True. Very true. Let's kill her! … Then him.

The-baby-Sparrow: That's not what I meant. If he just forgave me, I wouldn't be so F---ING UPSET

DemonDragon666: He did forgive you…sort of. He seems like a very complex person. And he likes you. So get over it. He's forgiven you.

Hobblesqorb: The world is going to end tomorrow! We must stock up on chocolate cookies!

The-baby-Sparrow: Sure Sam. But if you're so sure that he does, ask him and confirm it! Oh! You can't do that! Because HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!!

DemonDragon666: Well, I'm going to ask him anyway. Tomorrow morning. It'll be the first thing on my 'to-do-list'. Kay? Bye!

The-baby-Sparrow: bye…

* * *

ya...she still hasn't asked him, i believe...ya she hasn't nor will she now. cuz now she LIKES him more than she originally did!

HOLY CRAP I WISH A DEATH NOTE ACTUALLY EXISTED RIGHT ABOUT NOW!

Then I could kill you off Steph! hahahaahaahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaaha.

no jokes. We both know it will come down to that, frenemy. But I'm glad our friendship went this far. I still don't believe the lies you're telling me. Nor will I vere, until it comes from the horse's mouth (better yet, from the pig's mouth XP). So I'm glad Im friends with you Steph, and with everyone else that reads this. I value our friendships more than anything that exists in this world. Breathing or inanimate. I love you all...and the same goes for you, Mr.Pigglesworth...now this was a very saddening day for me, it was like me and DemonDragon kinda switched personalities for a while. She was all happy about taking over the world. And I was all sad for reasons you all know. weird how it all works out huh?

Maybe my life will work out the same way. . . . . . . . . (update soon, I hope)


	11. Day Nine : The Natural Order of Things

Ok...now the world is back to normal...Steph as depressed and I was happy (the WORLD ISNT GOING TO DIE!)

anyways...right now I'm in business, so I hope GUY doesn't catch me (just try it, Mr. Coulas!!! I DARE YOU!)

well...here it is!

* * *

**Day Nine : The Power of the "B" Word**

DemonDragon666: He hates me.

The-baby-Sparrow: Does not.

DemonDragon666: Does too! I was walking next to him and all he did was stare at you.

The-baby-Sparrow: The how about (excuse me, I burped) I walk with another person tomorrow? And see what happens…

DemonDragon666: Still won't work. I know it. I spent the entire time after school that one day when that girl left (and you left too) and all we talked about was our art and school…AND YOU!

The-baby-Sparrow: AAAHHH (book fell)

WFT

DemonDragon666: Are you not listening at all to my emo rant? I'm depressed! I was there for you when you were sad, let us not forget.

The-baby-Sparrow: Right just like last time… Well then tell me what's on your mind

DemonDragon666: That's exactly it. I have everything and nothing on my mind. I have nothing because I can't concentrate in class and I can't think of anything to write for my story. I have everything on my mind because I have so much I could go on with **15**pages of CRAP!

The-baby-Sparrow: Well, let's summarize it on one page, please?

DemonDragon666: Here is a point form list:

1). Pigglesworth hating me

2). Pirates of the Caribbean story I wish to write

3). Ghost Rider/Supernatural story ending I can't think up

4). Sad songs playing in my mind

5). Sad quotes

6). Thoughts of how stupid you are throwing a paper airplane and being so amused by it.

7). School work I need to do

8). Things, I need to remember for tests

9). How I'm going to get on the other bus this afternoon without a parent signature.

10). Etc. (I have more, but I don't want to bore you)

The-baby-Sparrow: You're not boring me, and here is my point form list of what you should do, in number:

1). He doesn't hate you. 'Nuff said

2). Then write it

3). Think of it, or I'll chop your head off

4). Listen to happy songs like "The Venga Bus is Coming" so it gets stuck in your head

5). Read happy quotes

6). It is fun, don't be hatin'

7). Then do it

8). Remember them, WOMAN!

9). Sneak on it, I did it all the time (until I was caught :P)

10). **ETC MY ASS!** STOP COMPLAINING AND DO SOMETHING INSTEAD OF EMOING ABOUT!!!

DemonDragon666: You're so cruel to me. At least when you were sad I changed it to a more fun topic like me wanting to take over the world. You give me advice that makes me want to cry!

The-baby-Sparrow: Awww I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? YOU'RE AS STUBBORN AS A MULE!

DemonDragon666: **A MULE?!??!!??**

Tristan: Mules are fun! YAY Malcolm!

The-baby-Sparrow: He's got a crush on me, Tristan, and Steph, what do you want me to say?

DemonDragon666: Say Birkittsville

The-baby-Sparrow: ……………… Birkittsville

DemonDragon666: Yay! You made me smile (smiles) That word makes me laugh

The-baby-Sparrow: That's good news, anything else ;)

DemonDragon666: Uh……nope. You?

The-baby-Sparrow: umm… I want you to agree with me that Pigglesworth doesn't hate you, and that he doesn't like me DAMNIT!

DemonDragon666: Okay. He doesn't hate me …………………… But he still likes **you!!! **(runs away laughing)

The-baby-Sparrow**: YOU MOTHERF---ER!** It's time to go.

DemonDragon666: Okay, but they all agree with me…………MAAN

The-baby-Sparrow**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN**** !!!!!!!! WOOOT**

Time to go!

* * *

lol I bet Mr. Pigglesworth wants to know who he is now, huh? well, who wouldn't? I mean, he's got ALOT OF PEOPLE chasing after him, whether he wants to believe it or not...

he reminds me alot like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club...not really, but I really like that show, and Tamaki, and Yumichika AND PIGGLESWORTH!!! sorry steph! anyways...Tristan is a guy in my science class and he is the greatest (he's not Pigglesworth, btw). So funny.

Oh well...UPDATE SOON...maybe...depends what I have or had for dinner tonight mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...food ;P


	12. IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW you should

**A NOTE TO ALL READERS**

* * *

I just thought you all 'ought to know that Mr. Pigglesworth: is my former and still is Co-Author Steven**………………………………THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY!!**

Anyways…….enjoy the chaps!

* * *

this thing was pointless...I'm gonna have to think of a new nickname...lol Tamaki, you're sooo cute! (the character) ya im weird that way

**go to next page!!!!**


	13. Day Ten : A Secret Caught in Headlights

Hello again! its seems that Steven now knows that he is Pigglesworth...so that's good, I guess? I'll have to watch my tongue more now (thanks alot, btw) hahaha imagine if I could actually watch it, that'd be sooo gross, and weird! oh well. This is what me and Steph have to say. For a little more info, this is what happens to me, when my mind recovers from a horrid headache. Im in business again HAHAHAHAHAHA TO YOU COULAS! 

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD-**

* * *

**

**Day Ten : The Start of All Things Kinky**

DemonDragon666: Salt and Vinegar Chips! Yay!

The-baby-Sparrow: I know, eh? Looks like I'm over Steven ;)

DemonDragon666: Yay X 2! (Me too in case you didn't get that)

The-baby-Sparrow: REALLY?! Like 'cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye, and then that needle will make you die'?

DemonDragon666: Uh… No

The-baby-Sparrow: THEN YOU'RE NOT OVER HIM?!!!

DemonDragon666: Uh… No

The-baby-Sparrow: Ok good. Me neither .

Tristan: GAH! You two should stop! He doesn't like either of you…and he's not kinky, either.

Squiziggle: Tristan is mean. Chelsea is Santa. Give me my f---ing yellow chair!

The-baby-Sparrow: It was a GREEN CHAIR, you idiot! Not a yellow one But what if _he_ sees this?

DemonDragon666: He won't……or maybe he is

The-baby-Sparrow: Maybe, but who cares?

DemonDragon666: WE DO!! Well…….I do, anyway. No wait! I can't think these things out loud! SAM!!!!! I NEED HELP AGAIN!!

The-baby-Sparrow: I don't know where she is. And I do care, but if he already knows, then what's the point in hiding it? Savvy?

DemonDragon666: There are many reasons, mate. You just can't see them yet. Savvy?

The-baby-Sparrow: No but moving on……..Steph, can I ask you a question?

DemonDragon666: Um….sure? I'm scared. What?

The-baby-Sparrow: Are you kinky?

DemonDragon666: Um……No

The-baby-Sparrow: That was Steven's response. NOT YOURS! NOW ANSWER!

DemonDragon666: My answer is the same as his. Though I'm not sure his is true (ooh!)

The-baby-Sparrow: Ya, I'm sure everyday after school he has hot, kinky, bondage sex with Tristan (Tristan being the one bonded against his will)

DemonDragon666: That's awesome

The-baby-Sparrow: Ya know what? We should ask them both if they enjoy it!

DemonDragon666: We should.

The-baby-Sparrow: YA! How's this, Buddha?)

DemonDragon666: Buddha?

The-baby-Sparrow: Buddha

DemonDragon666: I'm not even sure how to respond to that. (after many attempts to get her to write it) Anyway…..Buddha

The-baby-Sparrow: Gouda

DemonDragon666: Gouda? Buddha? WTF!?

The-baby-Sparrow: no, it's WFT!

Squiziggle: Batman owns my soul. Like green CLARINETS!!!! 4LYFEEE!!

Tristan: (singing) When her dream comes true, it'll all be partially thanks to you!

The-baby-Sparrow: (scared insanely and nervous) oh, hey Tristan o-O;;;;;;;;

Tristan: Hey!

The-baby-Sparrow: What's…up?

Tristan: Oh look! Big goose!

The-baby-Sparrow: BIRD MOMENT!

Tristan: Wooo!

The-baby-Sparrow: (singing) I wish I could go back to college……(stops) HOW DO I GO BACK!???!

Tristan: XD You never went heeheeheee

The-baby-Sparrow: riiiiiiiight OMG! I FOUND MY SONG: ) It's called "Schadenfreude"

Tristan: Yup!

The-baby-Sparrow: Lol I love it. (singing) The world needs people like you and me, who've been knocked around by fate….

Tristan: (singing) There is life outside your apartment….

The-baby-Sparrow: I live in a 2-storey house -.-

Tristan: F--- you! FOR NOOWWWWWWWWWW!

The-baby-Sparrow: "_Everything in life is only for now_" Good advice, eh?

Tristan: I think so…. Ooh Belll.

* * *

I don't know what Tristan was talking about when he wrote that. But today was great! Except for the whole " Louise Lane" knowing his secret identity, it was actually quite fun. I got to sing with Tristan all day...In science and art, and lunch (at the same time I was writing this) and then for religion, I got to miss class to draw a Jesus! And in business this is what I'm doing! I'M GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER!!!! (pfft) I wish! I'm only getting away with writing this out in class. Teeheee I called it "homework". Should this even be classified as homework? What time is it right now? 2:15 pm, ok. Am i insane? I dont know...I'll ask everyone tom. They'll gie me an answer. It'll probably be "Yes, Chelsea. Of course you are. Why would you think otherwise?" or something along those lines. So I guess I know the answer. I'm insane. Maybe I'm just writing all of this down because I'm procrastinating on my excel work. But who wouldn't? It's soooo boring!!!!!

AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW CCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!!

I gotta empty the dishwasher tonight! THIS SUCKS!

Oh well, at least I get to watch Ouran High School Host Club tonight (The show rocks, no mocks) teeeeheeeheee I made a bad rhyme GO ME!

YES!! GO ME! me go

Bye bye, all! see ya at school tom! (If i don't see you today) ;P


	14. Day Eleven : What is Your Deepest Fear?

teeeeeeheeeeeeeee remind me NEVER TO MAKE CUPCAKES AGAIN! They get me too hyper, and I have the sudden urges to eat all of them. And its not very good when I'm thinking of them as my children, OH WELL.

Also...take note, that this was only written in good fun (so you cant kill me Steven! OH beat that!) Lol. It was soooo funny...I made babies with soo many Spokespeople. Mr Clean, the Muffin Man, the Quaker Man, Ms Vickie's (believe it or not), my bookbag, apples, oranges, Tristan's supposed 'birthday pie', and the rest of them wanted me to go for Betty Crocker, but she's too bitchy for my liking...

anyway, point is. Chelsea is insane. Never Give Chelsea Sugar. Never get Chelsea going on about perverted things. Chelsea should never be infatuated with spokespeople. Chelsea should never have crushes...but enough about me...Here's another memo

Stephanie and Sam should never sit beside each other at lunch when Chelsea has cupackes. Stephanie and Sam should never conspire about things with Chelsea. And Stephanie and Sam should not poke fun at my f---ed up life!!!!!!!!!! (anger)

Oh well, have fun my fishie peeps ;)

* * *

**Day Eleven : Fantasies Come True**

DemonDragon666: Chelsea did some bad things with the Quaker Man and the Muffin Man!...No wonder you always say Man, (see a pattern?)

The-baby-Sparrow: No, but I love my babies. Especially my cupcake babies. They're so yummy.

DemonDragon666: How would you know? Oh yeah. YOU ATE THEM!! How dare you.

The-baby-Sparrow: Sorry, but a mother must eat her young, and their friends.

DemonDragon666: At least you have experience for Pigglesworth.

The-baby-Sparrow: What are you saying? He's a virgin?

DemonDragon666: I'm not saying anything. Besides, how the Hell would I know? I'm sure you know though.

The-baby-Sparrow: I don't know which is why I'm asking you. But is he?

DemonDragon666: I DON'T KNOW!

The-baby-Sparrow: WELL I DO!

DemonDragon666: WHAT!!!

The-baby-Sparrow: I don't actually

DemonDragon666: You sure? You probably watch him day and night….Especially night. Dreaming of him…You can imagine what I'm referring to.

The-baby-Sparrow: (smirk) No, please expand on your theory

Hobblesqorb: It involves you and him….

DemonDragon666: Engaging in certain activities….

Hobblesqorb: In a dark room….

DemonDragon666: Alone…..

Hobblesqorb: Only candlelight to set the ambience…..

DemonDragon666: And chocolate covered strawberries….

Hobblesqorb: But not where you think they would be…..

DemonDragon666: All covered by cashmere sheets….

Hobblesqorb: On a certain type of furniture…..

DemonDragon666: As the door blocks out noises of your passion.

The-baby-Sparrow: Reminds me of what Dean and Sam did (wink)

DemonDragon666: It never happened…But yours did.

The-baby-Sparrow: When was this? Is this how I die?

DemonDragon666: Could be…..

The-baby-Sparrow: ooooooooh me likey

DemonDragon666: WHAT?!?!?!

The-baby-Sparrow: Nothing you need to worry about.

Hobblesqorb: But Steven might…I mean PIGGLESWORTH!

DemonDragon666: Yeah. Could you imagine his face when he reads this…Priceless

The-baby-Sparrow: (teehee Steven's face..) I NEED TO SEE IT!

DemonDragon666: He might also be having similar thoughts.

The-baby-Sparrow: Maaaaybe, we'll get Tristan to ask him (BONDAGE BUDDIES!)

DemonDragon666: Yeah, those two are as close as you and Pigglesworth. Am I right?

The-baby-Sparrow: Perhaps, but Tristan's closer. Physically.

DemonDragon666: Philosophically speaking…

The-baby-Sparrow: YES!! (jumps up and down in pure joy)

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE IT! not him. But IT!! (jks I love you...platonically)

well...here was another insight into my mind...and I fear what will become of me if i don't speak my mind soon. I must confess everything! But how? how can i confess feelings that i'm so used to hiding? Is there a way? can there be a way? STEPHANIE HELP! SHOULD I TELL?! IF I DONT ILL BE IN THIS STATE OF OPRESSED MELANCHOLY! AND IF I DO I COULD BREAK MY OWN HEART BEFORE ANYONE GETS A CHANCE TOO!

please...steph...help me...please...i beg you...im not even joking...im so messed...and this thing made me realize it...so please...please...as if my life depended on it...which it does...but thats beside the point...steph help me...i need...(dies)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT I DIED! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!!!!

teeheee...this is what I get when i type things out in business...but seriously Steph...may you PLEASE give me the honour of sorting out my life?

thats all i ask.

Well i better hurry it up here...i have a supply (yaaaaaaaaaaaay supplies!)

ja ne! (basically I'm saying "see ya later")


	15. The Poem I Made For DemonDragon666

this is the poem...like it says, that I made for Steph. I made it during business...and got weird looks from my classmates once they read it (maybe they cant take my poetry levels) Oh well. i think it's good, and i put my heart and soul into it (like i do for everything else) OH SHIT I GOTTA UPDATE ALL MY OTER STORIES!!! oh well. Review peeps ;P

* * *

**A Heart's Single Song**

What is love?

_Does it lift us up where we can fly?_

_Or keep us hanging, to say goodbye?_

It keeps us up when we are down,

But tears us up when we are found.

_It's something we all want to get,_

_Yet somehow cannot pay the debt._

True friendship's cost is put at war

For a chance to even the score.

_Put up a fight for what we seek,_

_Keep it protected for a week._

It still ends up to be in vain,

And it still ends within our pain.

_But our hearts, forever pierced inside_

_Left with a mark, that wounded our pride._

It sounds stupid to me

Why neither of us flee.

_Is it because we are afraid to lose what we have?_

_Or do we fear the loss of our hearts ripped into halves?_

If I think this way, it all makes sense.

Hearts may be for real, or just plain dense.

_Who knows the reasons why love hurts us so?_

_But all I know is I can't let them go._

Please understand, my friendly foe

I can't carry on with your woe.

_It is not the burden I must bear,_

_So take it away, please, if you care._

I know what I need to make my life right.

And it cannot be found within this fight.

_I need a chance to heal._

_I want a chance to feel._

Feeling all the things I haven't in so long.

Just knowing that I'm somewhere that I belong.

_I want all that I say,_

_But I have no means to pay._

Will you give me your time?

And help me see this crime?

_I need your friendship, all I ask._

_Please do so, I'll complete my task._

I'll love you for life, and in my place,

I'll spare you the hate of a "pig's" grace.

_I will not take it, if this is your will._

_I'd rather reject, than my heart be still._

Please give me your command.

And with it, I'll withstand.

_All that I may have come to known,_

_So friendship lasts, you're not alone._

Because I heard once, a wise person say,

When I needed once to be shown the way

_"A friend is a person who knows the song in your heart,"_

_Who has the power to sing the song back like an art,_

Even if you've forgotten the words,

They'll sing your song back, so they'll be heard."

_That is a true friend, and it's all I need._

_Don't need agape love, or something to greed._

Please be my friend, and I'll find your heart's song.

To tell you the truth, I've known all along.

_I'll sing it to you when you feel sad._

_I'll even sing until you go mad._

But just let me sing both our heart's song.

For they are the same, and are too long.

_We share the same fate, with the same brand of love._

_Which makes us alike, and keeps us above._

Sing the song of sorrowful love with me,

For that is the song both of our hearts see.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY POEMNESS!!!!!! Is it good? Idk...only 2 people have told me what they think (and one was on the verge of dreamland, she was that tired). And the other person is Steph, and the friggen poem's about her (lucky bastard...i wish i had a poem about me out there).

Who knows? Maybe I have some creepy stalker-san that writes poetry about me, and recites it to a blown-up lifesize picture of me, within his little "Chelsea Shrine". That'd be romantically creepy, I'd say.

So if there is anyone out there that's like Stalker-san...Please give me some of your poetry ♥ I'd love to read it

OO and now everyone is afraid of my love for stalker-san, but i say if it's there, don't ignore it (winks)

Oh crap! I gotta go vaccuum! and then do my religion assignment! So BAI BAI!!!!! Ja ne♥


	16. Day Twelve : Homage to the Great Captain

lol for this Me and DemonDragon666 went to the theatres on May 25th to see...(drum roll) PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 3 : AT WORLD'S END!!!! IT WAS AMAZING, to put it lightly...anyways, then on the following monday, this is what happened. Personalities got changed, and I was named Mr. Gibbs ( weird right? ) Well what do you _actually_ expect? It's me and DemonDragon666, this is sooo fitting for us to do!

enjoy!

* * *

**Day Twelve : Homage to the Great Captain **

The-baby-Sparrow: Teehee! Not like that is right! We must find out if this rumour is true! Are you with me Stephanie?

DemonDragon666: But why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you, Chelsea, have succeeded! Savvy?

The-baby-Sparrow: I killed you?

DemonDragon666: That's right mate!

The-baby-Sparrow: Oh, trade the parrot, and I'll call it even.

DemonDragon666: No! I want the undead monkey… WAIT! Nobody move… I dropped my brain.

The-baby-Sparrow: ………………….(doesn't move)…………………Have you found it yet?

DemonDragon666: Yep. I'm good.

The-baby-Sparrow: Good, now what were we talking about?

DemonDragon666: We were talking about my plan. I leave you standing on some beach with not but a name and my word watching my sail away with your ship…No. I leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away with my ship and then I'll shout the name back at you.

The-baby-Sparrow: With all the rum gone?

DemonDragon666: Where's all the rum? Why is the rum always gone? …… oh. That's why (falls over drunk)

The-baby-Sparrow: **MR GIBBS!!!! GET UP!!**

DemonDragon666: I'm not Mr. Gibbs! You are Mr. Gibbs. Don't you know me by now? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

The-baby-Sparrow: Well you know what? There us never not a good time to go to Tortuga. I hear this season is good for going.

DemonDragon666: Ah yes. Tortuga. Shall we go now mate?

The-baby-Sparrow: YES TO TORTUGA, to find the ever-elusive Russian Drag-Queen, Stevena. (_Viva La Stevena_)

DemonDragon666: …..Yeah. But if we go I expect we will be eating and drinking rum. I have something to tell you. I won't be able to. I have a curse upon me. Too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death but haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face, not the spray of the sea, not the warmth of a woman's….man's….person's flesh. You best start believing in ghost stories Mr. Gibbs. You're in one!

The-baby-Sparrow: I'm not Mr. Gibbs! He's over there (points to the right) GOD! WHERE THE F IS THAT UNDEAD MONKEY?! I WANT TO SHOOT SOMETHING!

DemonDragon666: You know that won't do you any good!

The-baby-Sparrow: Does me.

DemonDragon666: What does you? Oh wait, _not like that _right?

The-baby-Sparrow: NOT LIKE THAT! GOODNESS! you'd think I was a porn-star with the way I think about things…

DemonDragon666: Yes. It would have never worked out between us…if that's what you were insinuating.

The-baby-Sparrow: Keep telling yourself that, love. We will be! IN VEGAS!

DemonDragon666: But the Pearl! I can't leave the Pearl! You know that!

The-baby-Sparrow: I do? I'm sure you need 'someone else' there too, right?

DemonDragon666: (Slap!)

The-baby-Sparrow: (Slap!)

DemonDragon666: Not sure I deserved that.

The-baby-Sparrow: (Slap!)

DemonDragon666: I might have deserved that one.

The-baby-Sparrow: But we do need him…

DemonDragon666: (Slap!) Let me guess. You didn't deserve that?

The-baby-Sparrow: No, I did deserve that one (I think).

DemonDragon666: Now, bring me back that horizon…and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

The-baby-Sparrow: Let's stop with the jack quotes, OMG LOOK!!

DemonDragon666: What?

The-baby-Sparrow: It's tall, white and nerdy Adam!

DemonDragon666: That was the coolest at the movie theatre. There were so many Adams, so little seats.

The-baby-Sparrow: Ya, like Gangsta Adam, and Afro-Adam.

DemonDragon666: ……… Yeah. Time for school.

* * *

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dont leave me! I'm lonely! PLEASE DON'T!!!

ahhh oh well!

Anyways...boredom has struck me. So I shall tell you about my life. Thus far. For the past few weeks I've had Tonsillitis (you know, its the thing you get when you have to get your tonsils out). Well thank God that God is on my side now, cuz I don't need to get my tonsils out, and I may be able to sing for choir at Music Night!!! (yay!) Won't that be fun? Hey! DemonDragon666 is going to be at Music Night! And so is Hobblesqorb!! YAY HAPPY DAY!!!!! lol and I found a pretty song, it actually comes from the Death Note movie: The Last Name. It's Red Hot Chili Peppers, much to my dismay, but it's a pretty song, and I see where it kind of meshes with Death Note. It's sooo white as snow. And the song i think is about snow, seeing as it's called Snow ((Hey Oh))

oh well...must write the next chappie! toodle-loo! ♥


	17. Day Thirteen : Can I Be Your Slave?

well, i don't know how this one started...I just went to get a pop, and I saw Rachel all by herself by the microwave...it was sooo sad, so I started writing, and everyone kept writing with me! it seems as if i am a born leader! oh well, that's for everyone else to decide...

enjoy!

oh yeah...Nuns and Priests rock! and I'm sorry if we offend anyone in this chapter!

thanks!

* * *

**Day Thirteen : Nuns, Priests, and Singing! Oh My!**

The-baby-Sparrow: Poor Rachel! She's just like Jesus, always lonely….

DemonDragon666: Fortunately, she has us, unlike Jesus, but that could change, if he wants.

The-baby-Sparrow: You made me choke on my drink just there. If he wants!? What DOES he WANT!

DemonDragon666: I don't know, but what I meant by "if he wants" is if he's willing to sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to get our friendship.

The-baby-Sparrow: Ooooh, will I have to end my life for that? Will you?

DemonDragon666: No, but while we're down there we can fetch back witty Kack and his precious Pearl. teehee!

The-baby-Sparrow: OMG enough with the quotes! That was sooo last chapter!

DemonDragon666: But…But…I've got a jar of dirt.

The-baby-Sparrow: And guess what's inside it! Right?

DemonDragon666: I bet I could guess… your heart…the heart you gave to Jesus. Oooooh!

The-baby-Sparrow: Awwwww….My heart will always belong to him ;) But if I gave him my heart, what have you given him?

DemonDragon666:………..cannot say.

The-baby-Sparrow: Don't say your virginity?

DemonDragon666: **WHAT!!!**

The-baby-Sparrow: THAT'S WHAT I'M THINKING!

DemonDragon666: It's not true though! Nuns give their virginity to Jesus.

The-baby-Sparrow: So do Priests…

DemonDragon666: Yes.

The-baby-Sparrow: Oh snap on Jesus. He's a playa….

DemonDragon666: Yes. Yes he is.

The-baby-Sparrow: WOAH LAURA! What are you smoking?

Aminea88: … I think the question is what are YOU smoking?

The-baby-Sparrow: NO! WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING?!

Hobblesqorb: But the real question is "What _aren't _you smoking?"

The-baby-Sparrow: True

Aminea88: XD Why are we talking about what chemical substances Chelsea inhales?

(Chelsea Sings "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt" in the background)

DemonDragon666: What's going on? I'm not even in this conversation! I was too busy doing…stuff that all I heard was Chelsea singing she's too sexy for her shirt, which isn't true.

The-baby-Sparrow: IT IS SOOOO TRUE! You're just a girl, so you can't admit it.

Hobblesqorb: As long as you think that Chelsea, that's all that matters…

The-baby-Sparrow: YES. Now let's all eat pancakes while listening to Ichigo sing his auditioning song….

Hobblesqorb??????? If that made any sense I'd say go for it!

(The-baby-Sparrow, pretending to be Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach): (singing) I'm reaping the souls! Wielding my zanpakuto! What a glorious feeling it is to fight the HOLLOWS AND KILL THEM TO DEATH AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

DemonDragon666: Look how much paper you people have wasted in my book! I'll kill you all!

Aminea88: Fine, how about we all donate a dollar to buy you a new notebook. Okay?

The-baby-Sparrow: **WHAT?!!?!** I HAVE TO **EAT** HER!? (again, this is why I can't jump into conversations that aren't my own)

DemonDragon666, Hobblesqorb, Aminea88:

The-baby-Sparrow: Don't ask, I'm a cannibal. LOOK!!! Men playing Croquet!

DemonDragon666: There's no Croquet being played in the cafeteria, Chelsea. And yes, you are a cannibal. go join your friends on Pelegostos Island.

The-baby-Sparrow: Ohh! Me likie! LOOK! WHITE AND NERDY ADAM!! UP THERE!!

DemonDragon666: What? Honestly, what goes on in your head?

The-baby-Sparrow: Nothing really….

DemonDragon666: You totally just admitted to being a stupid airhead.

The-baby-Sparrow: What?? I'm a slut now?

DemonDragon666: No. Supermodels are airheads.

The-baby-Sparrow: EVEN BETTER!  I've moved up a rank!

DemonDragon666: Me too. You must now bow down before the new all-mighty Jeriah (pfft, she thinks that's how Jiraya's actually spelt! Sillykins…)

The-baby-Sparrow: NANI!?!?! (meaning: What? in Japanese) YOU ARE **NOT** JIRAYA!!! HE IS ME!!

DemonDragon666: So you're a male supermodel?

The-baby-Sparrow: Oh yes (sexy voice) I already know that I'm a pretty man.

**(Silence)**

The-baby-Sparrow: No I'll tell you what happened. It was last semester. Fifth period, and I was walking on the second floor, and some random guy sprayed Axe on me. NOT TAG! AXE!! Like "Bloody Asshole" right? So I went back to class, smelling like a man. I tell Nicole the next day and she tells me "At least you were a pretty man".

DemonDragon666: So you felt like adding a little seasoning, eh?

The-baby-Sparrow: Seasoning…paprika

DemonDragon666: Oh bugger! You discovered my sources!

The-baby-Sparrow: Sources? Are you speaking 'Jack talk'?

DemonDragon666: Am I not worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?

The-baby-Sparrow: No you're not. You're also not worthy to serve under Jesus, so you couldn't be a Nun.

DemonDragon666: Could too! If only I wanted to, which I don't.

The-baby-Sparrow: HA!

DemonDragon666: What's "Ha" supposed to mean?

The-baby-Sparrow: That I am a bitch who doesn't deserve your friendship.

DemonDragon666: Yes, because my friendship is of high standards.

The-baby-Sparrow: Yes

DemonDragon666: Glad we're on the same page.

The-baby-Sparrow: (singing) ooooooh this is the story 'bout a guy named Al, and he lived in his sewer with his hamster pal!

DemonDragon666: (gives confused look)

The-baby-Sparrow: (still singing) THE WEIRD AL SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

DemonDragon666: Don't know you.

The-baby-Sparrow: Ok! I don't know you either!

DemonDragon666: Who are you? Why are you talking to me? **STALKER!!**

The-baby-Sparrow: No, but let's have a little psychology lesson. If we didn't know each other, as of now, would the world end?

DemonDragon666: Possibly.

The-baby-Sparrow: Oh, 'cuz we made a rip in the space-time-continuum with our little story, so if we never knew each other that must mean this is a document from….THE FUTURE! O-O

DemonDragon666: (slowly steps back and begins running away)

The-baby-Sparrow: COME BACK!!! YOU MUST WATCH MY SEXY SHIRT DANCE!

* * *

I have now learnt that if i ever choose to begin a conversation about Rachel, that it shall always end in how I ripped apart the space-time-continuum...funny how that works out...anyways...I don't know what i was hyper on when i wrote this (i'm pretty sure it wasn't drugs, though). Probably I was laughing so much I got hyper off my laughter...if that's even possible...lol I wish Ichigo-kun would actually audition for a school musical with that song. HEY!! IM GONNA DO THAT!!!! lol, if any of you want to listen to the song I was _trying_ to sing before, go to my profile and watch the link. If you know what's good for you, you'll probably be scared of me (not Laura! I already showed her the video. We're still laughing about it)

anyways ya. It's cold in my basement, and I'm going to go look for a blanket, maybe I'll find an apple, or a bag of chips on the way. Who knows?

Well BAI BAI PEOPLE!!!!!♥ ja ne! and remember! **"Jesus Will Always Be Lonely"**


	18. Day Seventy Six : Is This The End?

**Raito: OH NO!** THE MOST **TERRIBLE** THING HAS HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**L: **(Sighs) What now, Raito-kun? (eats sugary confection)

**Raito:** Do you not know Ryuzaki?

**L:** No. What are you nattering about?

**Raito:** About my dilemma!

**L:** You have a dilemma? Oh, here. I'm sure I can try to solve it.

**Raito:** There is no way that you can solve this problem...

**L:** Then let me hear it, Raito-kun.

**(Inner Mind Raito):** _**Kuso!**_ I never thought that he would actually want to know! What do I do? If I tell him what's troubling me, will he suspect me of being Kira for having these worring thoughts? Well, if that's the way it is, I'll have to say something along the lines of "But I don't have my beloved Misa-misa on my lunch and embarass myself in front of him! my **ENEMY!** I wouldn't **DARE** do that! No! It's settled! I'll just tell him the truth, because the only lie that I can think of would be too stupid and corny to say, and then he will think I'm Kira. **OH CRAP!** What if he already does!? How will I be able-

**L:** Raito-kun? Is something wrong?

**Raito:** (nervous chuckle) No Ryuzaki, **dou shite**?

**L:** I thought that because Raito-kun was acting strangely. He has been acting strangely as of yet. And I don't know why, either... He's nervous, I know that, but he doesn't say anything as to why he is. I would really like to know what is troubling Raito-kun. It could help break down my accusation of him being Kira. On the other-

**Raito:** You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's friggen wrong!

**L:** Before you say anything, does it have to do with Amane Misa?

**Raito: NO!**

**L:** Then please tell me, Raito-kun.

**Raito:** I DON'T HAVE THIRD LUNCH ANYMORE!!!!!!! (weeps in emo corner)

**L:** ...

* * *

_Raito: You have heard right, my fellow readers (or friends, whatever they are). I have sadly been switched over to the lackies of fourth lunch. But don't worry! They aren't half as bad as I thought they were! In fact, they really are friendly. And At least I still have Ryuzaki there to talk to. _

_Misa: But you don't have MEEEE!!!_

_(Inner Mind Raito) : **Urusai!** URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! URUSAI **PURA LOLITA MODERU!!!!**_

_Raito: I know, Misa...**demo**...We will...(uugh) be together shortly..._

_Misa: ooooh! On a date?! A DATE!!!!!! Let's go on a date now, Raitoo_

_(Inner Mind Raito) : **ARE?!** ARE!??!! **Tasukete, Kami**...Tasukete...

* * *

_**JAPANESE TERMS!**

Kuso- Slang for "shit", "crap"

Dou shite- "Why?"

Urusai: Slang for "Shut up" or "Damn, that's annoying". It is really closer to "noisy" though.

Pura Moderu: Slang for "plastic model" (maybe even a barbie doll image?)

Lolita: Referring to the fashion trend inspired by victorian clothing and western gothic or punk fashions

Demo: "But"

Are: AH-REH. Slang for "Oh my !" or "WTF"

Tasukete: "Help" or "Save me"

Kami: "God"

Now I'm going to go now! Seeing as it is night-time here. I am going to say Oyasu (Goodnight)!

But if it is morning right now, I say Ohayo (Goodmorning)

Then again, it could be in the evening, so then I'd have to say Konbanwa (goodevening)

Either way, I'll still have to say ja ne!

♥


	19. Day One Hundred and Nine: Story

Well, hello again...Even though I have said NUMEROUS times, that I would not update this story until I have third lunch again, I have decided (thanks to a certain "someone") to put this little story into here. I will explain later what this story is about, and why it was made, but for now, please read what is here.

NOTE: This is the return of my co-author... (I'll let you all decide who it was that made it)

* * *

**Have a story Chelsea**

**Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Chelsea Hill. She was very upset. Her grandmother was in the hospital and Chelsea didn't know if she was o.k. However, her bestest friend in the whole wide world Steven (who I might also add is attractive, smart, and an all-around great person) gave her a hug during lunch. She said "Thank-you" for the hug, although Steven secretly worried about Chelsea.**

**All of a sudden, another friend of Chelsea, named Carly, came over and showed everyone her broken earphone. It reverberated loudly. : )**

**The End.**

* * *

Beautiful, was it not? I believe it was, and Steph, if you are reading this, then please, call me, or do something, and answer this question: ARE YOU ANGRY WITH ME?!?!?!?!?! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!! BECAUSE I THINK THAT YOU ARE ANGRY WITH ME!!!! AND UNTIL YOU TELL ME OTHERWISE, I WILL ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU ARE ANGRY WITH ME!!!!!! HAHAHAHA this is Steven's time to shine, and I'm talking about Steph, yet again. Because that's how much you mean to me!!!! THAT I WOULD RATHER TALK ABOUT YOUR ANGER TOWARDS ME THAN TALK ABOUT STEVEN MAKING A STORY FOR ME!!!! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY MY FRIEND...!

♥

anyways I gotta go now, I'm in religion typing this out, hahahahahhahaa come get me BOGGIE!!!! HAHAHAHA I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA you have just replaced AKA: GUY!!!!!!! XD

but yes, woe is my life since you are not in it anymore...(sigh) Ja ne everyone, ja ne...


End file.
